


Date Night

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, I've been away for... a while, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Thor:Ragnorock, Sass, Slight references to Ragnorock and Homecoming, Slight refernece to other Marvel characters/events, Sorry About That..., sexual innuendo, slight sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: Long distant relationships had never been a problem for Tony, in fact, they seemed to be the type which suited him best.Or...Loki and Tony have been indulging in a secret relationship of sorts since the last Stark was all but abandoned by his team two years ago; what follows is the tale of their latestdate night.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/settings used within this non-profit piece of fiction; I am merely using them/their likenesses for my own entertainment (and hopefully the entertainment of others).

“Hey, if gladiator matches are your thing, I probably, no, _definitely_ could have hired Russell Crowe to swing by and perform his meme speech for you, you know, the whole ‘ _husband of a murdered wife, father of a murdered son_ ’ thing and everything...”

Snorting, his emerald eyes fixed on the New York City skyline, Loki took a long drag from the champagne flute he’d been greeted with before ordaining to flick an unimpressed glace at his host and lover; “t’was it Thor or the _beast_ who told you of our shared _adventure_ , hmm?”

Chuckling, his Italian leather shoes ghosting him across polished marble, Tony joined the taller male at one of the many floor to ceiling windows, his amber eyes softening at the glitter of numerous lights. “Tch, you know that our resident thunder-god is anyone’s for a box of poptarts... that, and I think the guy just needed to de-stress after this latest episode of Vikings in space” he offered with a shrug and a sip of whiskey.

“Ah, drinking again I see?”

“What? You told me I could” the younger winked. “I mean, it’s all thanks to you helping me to remodel and perfect extremis... Tch, so now I can pretty much trash my body every-day, have a good night’s sleep and wake up happier and healthier than a twenty year old in the morning... Heh, I’m even having to instruct Dum-e on the finer art of _greying_ my hair with this cool, little _silver-fox_ kit I found on-line, you know, to keep up appearances” he grinned. 

“Well, I’m so glad that our hard-work and combined intellect could go towards such a _worthy_ cause” the Asgardian drawled, his right brow quirking as he regarded their business suit toting reflections; “however, I must admit that I am not _completely_ opposed to your inclination for unhealthy dependencies” he added before taking another dainty, regal sip.

“Oh? Dependent on you, am I?”

“Your words, dear-heart, not mine” the chaos mage smirked, a flash of teeth marrying with a predatory look before, with a spin, the benign, almost bored look he’d worn since he’d stepped through a fissure he’d carved through space and time returned as he strolled back into the ‘ _entertaining_ ’ area where the Avengers had once assembled.

It had been, he could tell by the haunted look which whispered regret around those far too intelligent eyes, much too long since any _actual_ people had inhabited this place. 

“Since we’re talking of recent events” he re-directed, his legs elegantly folding as he sank into a plush, suede arm-chair; “speak to me of this child you’ve adopted...”

“Psshhh! _What_?!” the inventor sputtered, his hands desperately grabbing for the tumbler he’d nearly dropped whilst the saunter he’d been coasting stuttered to a stop by the couch he’d been about to leap on. “A-adopted? _Child_? Jesus, Loki! Are you trying to give me a heart-attack?” he close to wheezed whilst wiping at his chin with a scowl of distaste marring his handsome features; “ugh... please don’t tell me that you know something I don’t? Friday, there haven’t been any babies dropped off at the Tower, right?”

“Not that HR have informed me, boss” the AI responded promptly, her tone erring on wry; “could it be that your honoured-guest is referring to Peter, by any chance?”

Blinking, a sigh of relief helping him to sag into the buttery-soft material of his own chosen perch, Tony flicked his gaze to a thoroughly pleased looking mischief-maker, a pout tugging his lips; “you sir, are despicable...”

“Oh, do not speak as though fatherhood would suit you ill” the older male snorted; “and have you not adopted him in all but name, hm? A trust fund for the College of his choice, his Aunt’s mortgage paid in full, gadgets, gizmos, the... what is it you say? _’Whole nine yards’_ ” he quipped.

“Now who has been telling-tales after-school, huh? How is it, exactly, that you found out about Spiderman whilst being in Asgard, _then_ a God’s sunny-pleasure-dome-planet and _then_ a space-ship full of gladiators... and speaking of which, how did you...”

“You have been acquainted with my clones, have you not?”

“Only on a few _choice_ occasions” the younger chuckled back, his brows waggling; “so... this mean you can stay for a while?”

Leaning further into the cushions, his emerald eyes narrowing to assess the _mortal_ , Loki allowed a smile to stretch his lips. 

“Well, that all depends” he close to purred; “what will you do to make it worth my while?”

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> I haven't touched this fandom since... September 2017...
> 
> Sorry about that -_-;;
> 
> I am making a determined effort to re-visit, re-start and finish all of the works I've done for Loki/Tony, Bucky/Tony, etc.
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to all of the wonderful commenters who've gotten in touch with me over these past few months of my self-imposed Naruto/One Piece based exile.
> 
> I will be updating again soon so please continue to bear with me and know that I **love you all**!!


End file.
